<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lister Lineage by Chopper2456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809839">Lister Lineage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456'>Chopper2456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha's Luck [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing the story of Alpha Anne Lister.  Modern day setting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alpha's Luck [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reality Checks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jumping back to the present day now, and on with the story...  Note the additional tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Anne’s birthday next month, and I’m no nearer planning anything for her.  Yes, we’ve all chipped in together to buy her that weather station she wants.  And I may have already given her some of her other gifts a bit early.  But she keeps saying she doesn’t want a fuss.  So I’m not sure whether we just have a quiet evening in, or whether I should plan a surprise party for her here?  What do you think Marian?</p>
<p>Marian rolled her eyes skyward, and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Ann, there are a few things you should know about my Sister and birthdays.  It’s only since she met you that she’s started celebrating them again..  Since Mariana..  Well.  </p>
<p>Oh.  Yes.  Of course.  </p>
<p>Every year is also the anniversary of her loss.  To be frank, it’s surprised me how easily you managed to distract her from her years of grief.  She really is a changed person since you both met.  And I for one am SO grateful that she found you.</p>
<p>Just at that, Jeremy ran in to the lounge, and jumped up on to his Auntie BaBa’s lap.  As he giggled and squirmed, Marian tickled his sides and blew raspberries on his cheeks.  Ann looked on, her heart swelling at the beautiful sight of her little boy and the love his Aunt evidently felt for him.  The feeling was clearly mutual.</p>
<p>Marian, you are SO ready to be a Mama, we can’t wait for your happy arrivals.</p>
<p>Oh, I’m counting down the weeks now Ann.  But I’m sure Cate is more anxious than me, she just wants it over with now.  I’ve left her propped up in front of the telly, nibbling on tortilla chips.  She has an insatiable appetite for them at the moment – she sent me out gone 10pm last night to go get some more.  And vanilla ice cream!  </p>
<p>Well, I can relate to that!  I haven’t been quite so demanding this time around, but when I was carrying Jeremy, I couldn’t get enough chocolate!  Your poor Sister was having to make midnight trips to the garage to stock me back up.  She’s so patient!</p>
<p>Right, well.  If you’re both okay, I’ll pop back down to Cate then.  I promised I’d look in on you both, see how you were doing.  And with that, Marian plonked a big kiss on to Jeremy’s right cheek.  He giggled, and squeezed her in a tight hug.  As she lifted him off her lap, she moved across to Ann, and kissed her gently on the cheek.</p>
<p>You know where we are if you need anything.  Just phone down to the Barn.</p>
<p>We’ll be fine Marian, Anne said she’ll be back by tonight.  </p>
<p>Marian took her leave.</p>
<p>Ann sat quietly, and mused over what Marian had just told her.  It couldn’t have been easy for Anne over the years, with every subsequent birthday proving to being a thorn and constant reminder of loss for her.  But Ann wanted to change all that for her love.  She wanted to create only happy memories moving forwards.  It helped that they had a boisterous almost-two-year-old to contend with, Anne never had very long to wallow in her own thoughts these days, as Jeremy constantly sought out her attention and affection, both of which she freely and unreservedly gave. </p>
<p>Her Alpha had proven herself to be a doting and dependable parent, often doing more than her share of the chores.  She never once grumbled or complained, despite working full time and having to contend with Jeremy through the night if he demanded attention.  Anne was always first up and through to the nursery, to see what was wrong.  Ann had often found her Wife curled up in Jeremy’s bed, cuddling the little lad tightly, and where they’d both fallen asleep at Anne’s efforts to soothe him back off to sleep.  Ann counted her blessings, she’d found a mate who exceeded her wildest dreams.  And who she also adored.  And still had the hots for!</p>
<p>Anne’s original business trip itinerary stretched across two weeks.  She’d baulked at that, and had managed to shave the entire trip down to just 3 days.  But that meant a fairly intensive programme.  She’d almost come to blows with the Principal over it, firmly stating that she’d rather just take early retirement than spend more than a few days at most away from her precious family.  Her priorities had changed, work was no longer her entire world.  The prospect of leaving her heavily pregnant Omega for even a moment filled Anne with dread.  But Marian had reassured her that she’d be on hand and would keep an eye on proceedings.  Marian was under strict instructions to call her Sister every day with a brief update.</p>
<p>Hi Sis, how’s things?</p>
<p>Ah, Marian.  Listen, it’s a bit awkward right now.  I can’t speak long.  Everything okay back at base?</p>
<p>Yep.  Peachy here.  Nothing to worry about.  Ann says you’re back tonight.  So see you tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Come Home To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tired Alpha, addled brain..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frequent updates versus short chapters, but I guess that's the trade-off.  Smut follows, enjoy :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne’s black Mercedes swept elegantly down the drive and towards Shibden.  The house was in darkness.  Truthfully, she’d expected to be home hours ago!  But the re-writes on the medical paper under review had spawned numerous heated debates, and she’d eloquently argued her case to have large swathes of it left unchanged.  She was tired.  So very tired!  But her heart soared at the prospect of being back in her mate’s arms tonight.</p>
<p>Ann was already sound asleep, snoring gently as she spooned in to Jeremy, both of them on Anne’ side of the bed.  He looked so sweet, with his little dinosaur PJ’s and his wavy chestnut curls.  Anne made a mental note to finally take him for that first hair cut that her Wife had been nagging her about.  All because someone in town had commented on their beautiful little girl…  Anne loved Jeremy’s baby curls, and was really in no hurry to have him progress beyond that stage.  He was already growing up way too fast!</p>
<p>As Anne walked in to the en suite and flicked the light on, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.  She looked tired and drawn.  Her below-shoulder chestnut hair looked dank and seemed to have lost its sheen.  The last 3 days had taken their toll, a combination of full-on work, insufficient nutrition and the worry of leaving her precious little brood behind.  She quickly freshened up and changed in to clean boxers, then padded back through to slip under the covers on Ann’s side.  Ann sighed and stirred enough to press her back into Anne’s front, before sleep overtook them both.</p>
<p>**********************************************************************************</p>
<p>Mama!  Mama!  </p>
<p>Anne was awake in an instant, as a little hand reached across to tweak her nipple.  </p>
<p>What the..!</p>
<p>Pulling the duvet over herself, Anne reached across to comfort Jeremy.  Perhaps coming to bed in just boxer shorts hadn’t been the smartest move she’d made, considering their kid was in the bed.  She blamed her over-tired brain.  She’d just wanted to get to sleep.  But it was really nothing Jeremy hadn’t seen before  - his parents wanted him to grow up unafraid and unashamed of his own body, and they never hid their own nudity from him, within reason of course.<br/>Ann mumbled from where she was lying between them both, face down on the pillow and blonde hair messily strewn around her.  As she softly mewed for Anne, her Wife leaned in to her and kissed her cheek gently.  Feeling the warmth of her naked form, Ann rolled on to her side and reached out for Anne’s embrace.</p>
<p>Ah, little pickle is here with us!  </p>
<p>At that, Ann groaned, and turned again to lie on her back.  Her very pregnant stomach caused a significant hump in the duvet.  Jeremy snuggled back in to Ann, who quietly told him to be very careful around the baby.  As he distracted himself with his own toes, Anne snuggled in to her Wife and told her all about the trip.  It transpired that she’d be needed again before the month was out, and she really did not want to attend.  She’d asked that the next stage be done via video link, but that seemed unlikely to be possible.  Ann soothed her Wife’s troubled brow with a series of soft kisses.</p>
<p>Jeremy.  Jeremy, where are you?</p>
<p>Nanna’s calling for you.  Off you pop.</p>
<p>Mary had heard Anne’s car arrive home in the wee small hours, and so assumed that the Ladies might appreciate some alone time.  She’d popped her head round the nursery door, and had quickly realised that Jeremy must have spent the night (again) in his Mummy’s bed.  As she gently called for him, she chuckled at the sound of his little feet hitting the wooden floor, and the sound of him scampering through to find her.</p>
<p>As she scooped him up, she told him in a fairly loud voice that she’d take him downstairs for his breakfast.  Ann sighed appreciatively as the words drifted through to their bedroom.  Mary really was an absolute diamond.  And at that, Ann gently cupped her Wife’s tired face in her hands, and kissed Anne softly on the lips.  Anne sighed contentedly, and moved to lie on her back.</p>
<p>Realising just how tired and drawn Anne looked, Ann took the initiative.  She moved to straddle the by-now prone Anne.  Lately, Ann on top or from behind had been the only really workable positions for lovemaking, given her advanced condition.</p>
<p>Let me look after you, Mrs Walker-Lister.  Come home to me, Anne.  </p>
<p>With that, Ann deftly cupped and then palmed Anne’s length to erection, and worked it free of her boxers.  Lifting her nightgown and lining herself up, she gently lowered herself on to the waiting phallus, all the time watching Anne’s face as she slowly sunk it deeper within herself.  Anne groaned at the familiar sensation of tightness and heat enveloping her most sensitive organ.</p>
<p>I don’t think this is going to take very long Ann, I’m not at the top of my game today!  </p>
<p>She could already feel her release coiling deep within her groin, and quite honestly didn’t have the energy to resist it.  Ann kissed her Wife into silence, and continued to slowly gyrate up and down, feeling her Wife’s hot cock stroke her from within.  Each raise and lower brought them both to the crest of their passions.  Ann sat upright, and pulled her nightdress off over her head, revealing her full breasts and her very pregnant bump.  Anne watched slack jawed, as Ann gently strummed her own clitoris with each pass.  It didn’t take long before she came with a resounding shudder above her love, and fell forwards.  At this, Anne ejaculated deep within Ann.  They both hugged tightly, as Anne’s seed slowly escaped on to her shorts and the bedclothes.  Their deep, sensual lovemaking had proven to be just the tonic Anne needed.  As her ardour subsided, she slipped in to a deep sleep.  Ann gently extracted herself, and neatly tucked Anne’s waning member safely back in to her shorts.  She left Anne wrapped in the duvet, and went to shower and find their pup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christ Anne, you look like shit!  What happened?</p>
<p>Oh, too many late nights and all this work stress.  I couldn’t sleep, being away from Ann and Jeremy.</p>
<p>Well, you need to look after yourself a bit more.  You’re not going to have a moment’s peace just shortly, and I won’t be able to just drop everything and come bail you out.  I’ll have my own worries to attend to.  God knows, things are demanding enough just now as it is…</p>
<p>Marian and Anne shared a knowing glance at each other, the Alpha struggle was real!  Always expected to be the strong, dominant force.  Yet both of them knew and largely acknowledged that the women in their lives actually ran the show.</p>
<p>Anne hadn’t surfaced until midday, she’d been wiped out as it was.  And it seemed that her efforts to orgasm earlier that morning had drained her of whatever reserves she’d had left.  She’d showered and dressed, then padded downstairs to find her family.  And some food.  She’d been met with the sight of her darling Son and Wife in the kitchen, chatting away to Mary, Marian and Cate.  As she’d said hello and sought out a cup of coffee and some toast, Marian had led her through to the lounge for a chat, just their two selves.  They sat quietly for a while, as Anne chewed her toast.</p>
<p>Things okay with Cate?</p>
<p>Yes, thanks.  We’re doing much better now.  Plus we’ve been going to antenatal classes together, those have really helped calm her down.  I had no idea so many girls in this town were all pregnant at the same time.  So at least Cate will have a circle of Mums she’ll know when we get out of the other side of all of this. Mary and Ann have helped so much too.  Just want it over with now, quite frankly.  But we have your newest addition to come before then.</p>
<p>Ah, yes.  Also adding to my stress.  Honestly, Marian, the last thing I need is another fucking business trip between now and the baby.  But typically, my boss is putting me under pressure to attend at the end of this month.</p>
<p>What does Ann want?</p>
<p>Well, you know what she’s like.  She says go.  She’s always SO supportive of me.  Even if it means she’ll be left on her tod here.  And Jeremy is quite a handful, as you know.  Thank goodness we have Mary and you both to keep an eye on things.  </p>
<p>Ah, that reminds me.  James said he’d like a word with you when you get a chance Anne. Something about the issue at work?  He didn’t say any more.  What’s all that about?</p>
<p>Oh, another bloody worry!  There’s a young lady at my work, started sniffing around and asking way too many questions.  Makes me suspicious.  Of what, I’m not really sure.  But I asked James to quietly run a background check on her, see who she is and where she hails from.  Fingers crossed she’s nothing to do with that twit from Ann’s past.  I’m hoping we’re well shot of that loser!</p>
<p>*********************************************************************************</p>
<p>Anne spent a blissful afternoon, just relaxing in her big chair with her Wife curled in her lap.  Mary, Jeremy and Ringo sat nearby, watching something low-brow on television.  Marian and Cate had left to go attend to an issue with Cate’s family.  As Anne nuzzled in to Ann’s neck, she quietly whispered to her that she was sorry she’d fallen asleep so quickly that morning.  Ann giggled quietly, and breathily husked into her Wife’s ear that she must have been very tired, as it wasn’t like her to just come and then fall straight off to sleep.  Anne was usually a very attentive lover.</p>
<p>Quietly, the couple caught up.  Anne explained that she’d likely have to go away for one or two more days towards the end of the month.  Ann was, unsurprisingly, fine with it all.  She knew how important Anne’s work was to her.  But she made Anne promise her that she’d try to look after herself a bit better on the next trip, plenty rest, and definitely proper meals.  Ann worried about her Wife making the long night time drive back home, and suggested that she take an extra night away, if it meant that Anne would be able to drive back home in daylight.  Anne promised she’d consider it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ouch!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, as Anne came downstairs, she heard gentle sobbing.  It came from the direction of the ‘Buttery’ – a room just off the hallway at the foot of the stairs.  Anne’s previous grand plans to turn it in to a kid’s playroom had come to naught, as Ann felt it was too far away from the lounge to keep a watchful eye on proceedings.  So, with its hatch through to the kitchen, the girls had mused about turning it back in to the dining room that it evidently once must have been (since it was a good deal bigger than their current one) and converting the current dining room in to a play room.  That certainly seemed to make more sense, and a set of toughened glass doors would also mean that the playful kids would be under the gaze of their watchful parents.<br/>But for now, the room was being used to store the crates of belongings from Mary’s house.  It meant that Mary could then sift through the contents in her own time, while staying safe and warm indoors.  The old barn had been mooted originally for storage, but Anne was concerned that Mary might feel like her possessions were being cast aside, or left out in the damp to rot, or worse still, she’d catch a chill trying to sort through it all.  No, this seemed like the best option.  So far, so good.  Mary had already managed to sort through and dispense with a number of cases of belongings.</p>
<p>As Anne followed the sobs, she gently rapped on the open door to announce her presence.  Mary was sat on a chair in front of a couple of open packing cases.</p>
<p>Anne!  Oh, Anne!  Don’t come in.  I don’t want to upset you.</p>
<p>What is it Mary?  Tell me, what’s wrong?</p>
<p>At that, the old lady scooped up a pile of photographs she had laid out on the packing case lid next to her.  Anne couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of a very familiar face..</p>
<p>I’m so sorry Anne, I forgot I had these.  I don’t think you’ve ever seen them.  You probably don’t want to see them.  I don’t want to upset you.</p>
<p>Anne stretched out her hand, and beckoned.  Mary passed her a few of the pictures.  As Anne glanced down and audibly gasped, Mary continued.</p>
<p>Your engagement photos.  We’d forgotten all about them, what with everything that had happened.  Then three months later, we had a phone call to tell us they were ready for collection.  Bill went to pick them up.  We didn’t open them straight away.  But when we did, his heart broke all over again.  They are beautiful photographs Anne.</p>
<p>By this point, Anne had sifted through the few photographs Mary had handed her.  They were indeed very good pictures, very clear, and looked as though they’d just been taken a few months ago, certainly not 20-odd years ago.  Anne looked younger, thinner around the face.  Mariana was breathtakingly beautiful, her skin looked radiant under the professional lighting of the studio.</p>
<p>Anne choked back her emotions.</p>
<p>They are lovely pictures Mary.  I do miss your Daughter.  Please, excuse me.</p>
<p>Anne handed the photographs back, and quickly turned on her heels.  Gripped by a primitive instinct to flee the situation, she struggled to keep her emotions in check as she purposefully strode down the hallway and out through the back door.  She needed to get out into the fresh air and try to clear her head.  She walked and walked, not really knowing or thinking about where she was going.  Once out of view of the hall, Anne dissolved in to floods of tears.  Everything caught up with her and overwhelmed her at once.  </p>
<p>As she stumbled along the service road, she took rest on a cut log.  Racked with emotion, she sobbed uncontrollably.  She’d forgotten all about the photo session, and memories of the day started to return to her in flashes.  Yes, she’d had a couple of counselling sessions after the crash, but truthfully they hadn’t really served her very well, since she had no memory of the crash.  Or so she thought.  Now, however, it seemed that her mind was regressing back to the day in question.  She remembered how happy they’d both been, posing for the photographer, Mariana proudly displaying the engagement ring that Anne’s Mother had treasured so much.  She recalled the lovely afternoon tea they’d had at Shibden, and how much her dearly loved and very missed Aunt had clucked proudly around them both.  God, she missed her Aunt!</p>
<p>And then in a flash, she recalled the moment when the drunk driver had swerved in front of them.  She’d glanced across at a terrified Mariana – that was the last time she ever saw her alive.  She realised then that she’d tried to shield her love from harm.  Then it all went black.  Anne’s brain struggled to compute all of the memories being thrown at her, all at once.  The photographs had triggered all of this.  Mary had already been upset herself over them, so it stood to reason that Anne might also find them upsetting.  Anne wished she hadn’t asked to see them!  But then again, those pictures of Mariana were beautiful…  With her mind clearly in a state of conflict, Anne stood and staggered on another few hundred yards, before slumping unceremoniously against a tree and curling in to a ball on the ground at the foot of it.  She sobbed uncontrollably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crescendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the Hall, Mary went in to a panic.  She rushed through to the kitchen to find Ann.  As she quickly blurted out what had happened, Ann put down the bowl she was holding, and picked up her mobile phone.  She rang Anne’s number.  Frustratedly, she could hear Anne’s mobile ring tone sounding through in the lounge.  So she called Marian.</p>
<p>Marian!  I need your help.  Anne’s taken off.  A thing.  A thing happened with Mary.  Anne saw some pictures of Mariana.  She’s upset.  I can’t go after her in my condition.  Mary said she went out the back door and up by the frog pond.  </p>
<p>Okay, I think I know where she might have gone.  Have you tried her phone?  Oh.  Right.  I’m going out to look for her now.  Don’t you go out, stay indoors.  I’ll call you when I find her.  Don’t worry, she won’t have done anything stupid.  She’s far too clever for that!</p>
<p>Quietly though, Marian DID worry – her Sister had been a changed person after Mariana died.  Marian had been very young at the time, but she knew how profoundly the crash had affected Anne.  She’d heard the wailing through the walls every night, and she knew her Sister just wanted to end her pain.  Aunt Anne had talked her Niece off the proverbial ledge on more than one occasion.  And when Aunt Anne passed away, their collective grief was complete.  They both lived like hermits and seldom interacted with anyone after that.</p>
<p>What the fuck was Mary showing Anne old photographs for anyway?  Marian seethed as she stomped along past the lake and up the service road.  She had an inkling that her Sister might have gone to the little clearing at Cunnery Woods, down by the stream.  That was a favourite retreat of hers in the past.  As she walked briskly up the hill and along the gravel track, she started to hear sobbing.  She ran towards the figure huddled at the base of the tree, and reached out to console Anne.  Fuck!</p>
<p>Ann, I’ve found her.  She’s not in a good way.  Mentally.  Listen, is it okay if I just take her back to the Barn for now?  I think we just need some quiet Sister time to talk things through.  She’ll be okay, I’m sure.  She just needs some time out.  Don’t worry.</p>
<p>It took Marian a full hour to encourage her Sister up off the ground and back to the Barn.  She’d never seen Anne look quite so broken.  And the sight of it rocked her to the core.  Anne had always been her role model, her mentor.  Marian could only recall that incident with Thomas Fucking Ainsworth where her Sister’s resolve was tested, on that night she’d spent away from home at the apartment in town.  Otherwise, Anne had always been the level headed constant in their lives.  Yet here they were, Anne was in pieces.  As she rose to her feet, she collapsed into Marian’s arms and sobbed her heart out.</p>
<p>I know, I know.  It hurts.  You need to let it all out Anne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. R&R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter of trauma, before things start to take a very sweet turn.  Two chapters today (since they're fairly short).  Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cate hurried to the door as the sight of Marian and a dishevelled Anne approached.  Quickly and quietly, Marian led Anne through to their lounge, and sat her down.  Cate brought a cosy blanket through, and Marian wrapped her shaking Sister up in it.  Cate disappeared to put the kettle on, hoping that a hot cup of tea might help the situation.</p>
<p>Marian released soothing pheromones, as she sat next to Anne and hugged her.  The boot really was on the other foot now, a complete role reversal.  Slowly, Anne came back to her senses and calmed down.  Some time later, and with mug in hand, she started to tell Cate and Marian what had happened.  In a way, it felt quite cathartic to Anne, finally being able to open up and get things off her chest.  She hadn’t realised just how much unfinished business there was still parked in her mind, on account of the fact that she couldn’t recall the details of the tragic event and the lead-up to it.  Marian made her Sister promise to look in to professional counselling again, Anne agreed that a few sessions might now be helpful.</p>
<p>*************************************************************************************</p>
<p>(Phonecall)</p>
<p>Hi Ann.  It’s me.  Anne is on her way back up to the Hall now.  I said I’d let you know.  Is Mary still up?  Oh good.  I think Anne wants to speak with her, apologise for earlier.  She didn’t mean to worry anyone. Speak in the morning.  Goodnight Ann.</p>
<p>*************************************************************************************</p>
<p>Anne quickly sought Mary out – she needed to put things right.  As they both sobbed and hugged, Anne told Mary that she’d started to remember things about the whole incident.  She repeatedly apologised, over and over again.  Mary knew Anne wasn’t just referring to the photograph incident, and did her best to soothe Anne’s worried mind about the whole thing.</p>
<p>Later, as Anne lay in bed cuddled tightly in to her Wife, her mind continued to race with the memories of it all.  She must have slipped in to a fitful sleep, and it wasn’t long before she was awake again, soaked with perspiration and with a very worried Ann looking on and trying to placate her.</p>
<p>Anne, I think we need to look in to some sort of post-traumatic counselling for you.  Anne nodded in agreement.  The truth was that she felt somewhat fearful of falling back in to a troubled sleep, in case she remembered even more.</p>
<p>The next morning, Anne called in sick.  Then she called to book a counselling appointment.  As luck would have it, she did manage to get an appointment later that afternoon, which turned out to be more of an assessment.  The counsellor listened to her description of events and feelings, and booked her on a course of PTSD therapy.  By the end of the first week, Anne had attended two private sessions, and already felt like she was starting to sleep a little better.  She’d also sat with Mary and gone through the entire pack of engagement photos, she wanted to eradicate that particular roadblock in her mind completely.  Besides which, Mary was a part of their family now, and Anne didn’t feel that denying or ignoring any part of Mary’s past was fair on the old lady.  Together, they selected a beautiful photo of Anne and Mariana, and another of Mariana on her own.  By the end of the week, Ann had arranged it so that both pictures were enlarged and framed, and proudly hung in the hallway, a reminder of a good part of Anne’s past that she absolutely did not want to forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What's In A Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end of this episode now, and I promise the last 2 chapters are sticky sweet...  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne went from strength to strength.  3 weeks later, she kissed her Wife and Son, and headed off to the wretched business meeting she’d tried so hard to avoid.  Hopefully the trip would take no more than 3 days and 2 nights.  Ann only had 3 more weeks of her pregnancy to go, and Anne had firmly told the Principal that after this trip, she wouldn’t be stepping another foot outside Halifax until after the safe arrival of the baby.</p>
<p>Ann waddled through from the lounge to the hallway.  She’d heard the letterbox, and went through to see what post had arrived.  As she stooped to try to pick up the letters from the mat, she felt a sharp twinge up her back and in to her groin.  The twinge momentarily winded her.  With letters in hand, she stood straight, and tried to stretch out her troublesome back.  She missed Anne’s soothing touch, she really was a master at massage, and just lately had been kept very busy each evening, rubbing Ann’s tired muscles.</p>
<p>Sifting through the pile of envelopes, Ann sorted her Wife’s post in to a little stack on the hallway table.  She extracted a couple of letters that were addressed to her.  And then she saw it.  A letter addressed to ‘Marianna Belcombe’.  Hmm.  Perhaps just as well her Wife was away on a business trip.  Ann felt sure the post would have upset Anne, if she’d seen it, not that Anne would have admitted it, of course.</p>
<p>She carried the letter in to the lounge.</p>
<p>Mary, there’s a letter here, addressed to Marianna.  </p>
<p>As she handed the letter to Mary, the twinge suddenly returned.  She stood up straight again, and rubbed her back.</p>
<p>Are you okay dear?</p>
<p>Yes, just a twinge.  My back is playing up again.  Typically!</p>
<p>Mary looked at the envelope, and then promptly ripped it open.</p>
<p>Ah, it’s just a letter about my eye test, Dear.  Time for my annual check-up.</p>
<p>Oh.  </p>
<p>You didn’t know my name is Marianna?  People have called me Mary for years, so long now that I guess I’m just used to it by now.  But yes, it’s a family name, and we changed the spelling slightly to hand it down to my Daughter.  But otherwise, the name goes back generations.  I had hoped…</p>
<p>And at that, Mary’s voice trailed off.  The conversation fizzled out, and Ann politely made her excuses to go lie down upstairs.  She was easily tired these days, and often went for a little lie down.  Mary knew the drill, and helpfully distracted Jeremy for a few hours so his Mummy could have some peace.</p>
<p>Some time later, Mary popped her head round Ann’s bedroom door.  Jeremy was anxious to see his Mummy, so she let the little boy climb on the bed and snuggle in to the warmth of his appreciative parent.  Mary went to her room, she had a good book she’d been in the middle of, and was rather keen to find out what happens next.</p>
<p>Some 20 minutes later, Jeremy came bounding along the hallway.</p>
<p>Nanna!  Nanna!  Mummy says come.  Mummy!</p>
<p>Mary quickly followed the little lad back down the hall.  As she entered the bedroom, she quickly realised the predicament.  Ann was perspiring and panting, clearly her waters had broken and she appeared rather agitated.</p>
<p>Mary!  The baby’s coming.  The baby’s coming now.  I can’t stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Be Reborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The growing brood of Listers...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanna Belcombe, now well in to her late 60’s, had experienced many things in her long and eventful life.  However, the joy of welcoming (and safely delivering) baby Lister in to the world in a bedroom at Shibden Hall that afternoon was one she’d never forget!  The baby came so quickly that neither Ann nor Mary had time to call down to Marian for help.  They had no time to call for an ambulance.  And they had no time to shoo away a curious little boy, who watched in awe, as his little Sister safely and swiftly came in to the world.  </p>
<p>Ann breathed a sigh of relief, both at the relatively trouble-free and reasonably painless quick birth, and also at the relief of finally having her body to herself again.  In the latter stages of the pregnancy, she’d felt like a whale, everything was a struggle.  But now, as she looked down at the precious little bundle in her arms, it all seemed very worth it.  </p>
<p>Am I ever going to give birth to a child that looks like me?  Ann and Mary both laughed heartily.</p>
<p>Her little girl looked very familiar, with her dark chestnut wispy hair, and little brown eyebrows.  She had the longest darkest eyelashes Ann had ever seen on a baby, and Ann knew without a doubt that the baby’s eyes would inevitably be chocolate brown when they eventually opened.  Another mini-Lister!</p>
<p>Mary called an ambulance, and then called down to the Barn Studio.  By the time Marian had raced up to the Hall, she met the paramedic as he arrived with his bags.  Marian bounded up the stairs, with the paramedic hot on her heels.  As she rounded the doorway, she gasped in delight at the sight of Ann already with the baby in her arms.</p>
<p>I’m fine Marian.  I’m absolutely fine.  It really was such an easy birth.  Little Miss Lister here just would not wait!  </p>
<p>The paramedic politely shooed the group out of the bedroom, so that he could attend to Ann and the new baby.  Marian quickly ran downstairs and pulled out her mobile phone to call Anne.  Mary brought Jeremy downstairs and in to the lounge, to try to distract him with his toys while Ann and the baby were checked over and tidied up.  Jeremy was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.  He’d growled when Mary had tried to pull him away to go downstairs, and she knew that he’d already formed a protective bond with his little Sister.  She’d do okay, Jeremy would make sure of that.</p>
<p>Anne, where are you?  Are you still in your meeting?  Oh.  Right.  Listen, we have some news.  Ann’s had the baby.  Yes.  It’s all happened so quickly.  Mary called me, I’m at the Hall with them now.  Yes.  Yes.  There’s a paramedic sorting all of that out just now.  Mary delivered her.  Yes.  You have a little girl!  Right.  Okay.  Well, take your time and drive safely.  We’ll expect you about 5 then.  Oh Anne, she’s absolutely beautiful!  Okay.  See you soon.</p>
<p>Mary helped herself to a glass of sherry.  She felt the situation absolutely demanded it.  In truth, she’d been blown away by the sight of a new life coming in to the world.  What a joyous occasion!</p>
<p>*******************************************************************</p>
<p>By the time Anne made it home, her Wife was sound asleep.  Their new arrival lay in the little Moses basket next to the bed, also sound asleep.  Anne crept quietly in, and stole a glance at their sleeping child.  She looked beautiful.  As her eyes lifted, Anne took in the sight of her Wife sleeping, golden hair spilling over the pillow.  Asleep, Ann looked about 18, 20 at most.  Anne bent forwards and kissed her Wife on the lips.  </p>
<p>Ann woke up, and instinctively reached up to embrace her Wife.  As they hugged, Ann sobbed that she couldn’t wait, things had happened so very quickly.  Anne gently kissed her tears away, and told her that she’d given Anne the most precious gift she could ever possibly have.  One child was a blessing, 2 really was her dream come true.  And a girl!</p>
<p>Anne, that’s not all.  You need to see her.  No, really see her.  She’s the image of you!  Bring her over, I’ll see if she wants to feed.  Ann gingerly moved up the bed, and propped herself up on the pillows.  Gently, Anne scooped the tiny sleeping infant out of the Moses basket.  She felt slightly more confident this time around, having experienced it before with Jeremy.  But their little girl seemed much smaller in comparison to him, a delicate little porcelain doll almost.  Anne held her in her arms, and took in her tiny features.  </p>
<p>She’s beautiful Ann.  Perfect.  And she looks just like Jeremy.</p>
<p>As Anne passed the baby to her Wife, Ann rearranged her garments and tried to coax the youngster to suckle.  It took a few attempts before the baby managed to get the gist and latch on.  Ann breathed a sigh of relief at this.</p>
<p>Listen.  Jeremy saw the whole thing. There wasn’t time to call anyone.  So he watched her being born.  He seems fine.  If anything, I’d say that Mary had quite a time of it, delivering the baby herself, and then trying to get him to leave the room when the medic arrived.  I suspect little Miss Lister might have her very own bodyguard as she grows up.  Her big Brother isn’t going to let anyone hurt her!</p>
<p>Anne chuckled.  This was exactly the family life she’d yearned for.  She knew all about sibling bonds, there was nothing she wouldn’t do for Marian.  She silently wished that Jeremy and his new Sister might also share the same bond.</p>
<p>The Ladies shared some quality time with their new arrival, as Mary and Marian kept Jeremy distracted downstairs.  Finally, when he could be contained no longer, Marian knocked on the bedroom door and asked if they could come in.  </p>
<p>Jeremy’s desperate to be in here with you all.</p>
<p>And at that, the little boy stepped forward and let out a big wail.  Anne lifted him on to the bed, and hugged him tightly, as he took in the sight of his little Sister sleeping quietly in his Mummy’s arms.  Mary and Cate stepped in to the room, and Cate offered her congratulations.  Jeremy reached out and gently touched his new sibling, almost as though he needed to check that she was actually real.  As he proudly proclaimed ‘baby’ the assembled audience collectively laughed.  Yes, a baby.</p>
<p>Ann spoke.</p>
<p>I think we’ve been very fortunate to be blessed with a little girl.  Thank you Mary, I couldn’t have done any of this without you.  I’m sorry you missed the action Anne, but she’s here and she’s safe.  And thankfully all relatively quickly too.  </p>
<p>So, we were thinking.  Shall we call her Mariana?  Little Mary for short?  I really can’t think of a more appropriate name, frankly.  Mary, you helped to deliver her, and this way we all realise our dreams by finally adding Mariana Lister to the family tree.</p>
<p>Anne sobbed and hugged her Wife and Jeremy tightly.  Marian consoled a very tearful Mary, but they were tears of joy.  What a fitting end to the most wonderful day she’d known in a long, long time.  </p>
<p>Her thoughts flitted back to that recent moment in the hall, when Anne and Ann had hung the framed picture of Mariana up.  They’d shot knowing glances at each other.  Evidently this had been well discussed beforehand.  What a beautiful and selfless gesture.</p>
<p>Mariana Lister, welcome to the world!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your kind comments and kudos throughout, I hope you've enjoyed this A/B/O story.  This WAS going to be the finale, however I've been tempted in to writing a little instalment for the forthcoming Birthday challenge.  So not the last from the Alpha Listers!  I'm planning a VERY special birthday present for Anne, so hopefully 'see you' there.  In the meantime, don't forget to give 'Worth the Wait' a look, if you haven't already - it's where this story started</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your kudos and comments are always appreciated :-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>